The wrist band and the locket
by musicalbeliever
Summary: Just a short one shot including my charactor Alice bell. the reason she ran way, and the reason she's staying now.


**Authors note: this is set during "Introducing Alice Bell". This is just a little bit of fluff I thought of that wouldn't leave me alone. I don't own alphas. To quote my sis "don't be judgin'"**

It had been a long day at the office. It had been about 4 days since I came back. Since I saw my brother for the first time in six years. I had been so excited, up until I realized that would include seeing my mother again. I remember the day I ran away. We weren't really on speaking terms, if you know what I mean.

_-Flash back-_

_I had just come back from school. Gary and I had started 8__th__ grade this year. We had gotten into the house and there was my mom. She was standing there with a piece of paper. "Gary, go upstairs." She said. Gary went to interject. "Now." My mother snapped at him. "See you later" he said to me and ran upstairs to our room. What I didn't know was he was eaves dropping from the top of the stairs. If I had looked closely I would have seen his head poking out from behind the wall, so he could see what I was signing. "The teacher called. She said you were involved in a fist fight today. Care to explain?" she said. "Sure. I was being picked on because I was mute. Three boys who didn't know what they were getting into." I signed at her. "Alice, you have to understand you're not like other kids. And I've offered to take you to the special school for deaf kids." She said. "And leave Gary to fend for himself, no thank you." My mom sighed. "Alice, you promised you wouldn't fight any more." "And you promised dad was coming back. So where do you get off saying I don't keep my promises." Tears were finding their way to my eyes. "No. you don't get to turn this around on me." My mother yelled at me. "Why not? It works for you don't it." I don't remember now what other words had been passed between us, but it involved many insults, many swear words and things that we had said for years now. All I remember is that it ended with me saying that dad would have proud of me for sticking up for Gary. Then my mom, yelling at the highest her voice would go. "Your father is gone. But I'm here for you." "No your not. I hate you" I signed. I ran up the stairs. Only looking back do I realize I passed Gary on the way to my room. I quickly packed all my money, about $ 375, clothing essentials, and other essentials. The one thing I truly didn't need but took anyway was a picture of me, Gary and dad. I snuck out my window and the rest is history._

_-end flash back-_

So as you can see I wasn't too happy about seeing my mom again. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later so I chose sooner. I offered to take Gary home one day. He was on the back of my motorcycle when we got home. Needless to say when I got home me and my mom got into another fight. It wasn't as bad as before but it did include me storming out.

The next day I went to work early. I was in my office when Gary walked in. "Hi, Gare. How are you?" I asked. "You and mom got in a fight yesterday. You two always fight. This time both of you were yelling. Only mom yelled the last time you left." He said. He started to scan the frequencies only he could see. "The last time I left? Gary, who said I was leaving?" he stopped scanning the frequencies. "I got you something. A present. Just in case you left again." He started searching in his pocket for something. "Gary, I'm not leaving. Not now not anytime soon. I promise." He looked up at me. "You don't keep your promises. Just like mom said. You promised you wouldn't go before to." Wow that surprisingly hurt, compared to when mom said it. He successfully found what he was looking for. He took out a small box. He handed it to me. I took it from him. Before I opened it I said to him "Gary, this time I mean it. I'm not leaving you again." I started to unwrap the box. "I know, just in case you leave again. I don't like it when you leave." He started to play with the blue wrist band I had won him at the fair years ago. When I opened the box, I was speechless. Inside was a silver teardrop locket. Engraved in the middle was an intricate pair of angel wings. Two strands of ivy went from the top and met at the bottom; in between it twisted and turned, outlining the wings. When they met at the bottom there bloomed a rose. When I opened the locket there was a picture of him on one side and a picture of me on the other side. "It's to remind you to come back." Gary said. He was already up out of his seat. He turned and left. I looked back down at the locket. When I flipped it over there was a newer engraving. "Home" was set there in the silver. I put it on, and so far I haven't ever taken it off. i smiled as i touched it; hanging there from my neck. "You're wrong Gary," I thought, as i looked after him. "It's to remind me not to leave at all"

**After thought: Just a little bit of cheesy-ness that begged me to write it, since it was all I could think about while I was trying to write a new chap. for the other story I'm writing. R&R please.**


End file.
